DESPECHADOS
by Iutena
Summary: El Fantasma de la Ópera (Fanti), Edwuardo Manostijeras (Edi), el jorobado de Notre Dame (Quasi), King Kong (King) y el monstruo de Frankenstein (Frani's) se reunen en su bar de costumbre para hablar de sus cosas como cualquier otra pandilla de colegas.


**DESPECHADOS**

 _(Este relato es una parodia/homenage hecha con mucho cariño sobre los antihéroes de esos romances góticos que me encantan. El único personaje creado por mí es Paco, El fantasma de la Ópera es de GAstón Leroux, El monstruo de Frankenstein de Mary Shelley, Edwuard Manostijeras de Tim Burton, Quasimodo de Víctor Hugo y King Kong... la verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro :-) son todos ellos y ss creadores geniales)_

-¡Todavía no me puedo creer tal insolencia! ¡Llega de la nada, con todo hecho, y presume de dirigir MI teatro, se sienta en MI palco, y quiere quitarme a MI chica!

Enfurecido, cada vez que usaba el posesivo, el Fantasma recargaba más su entonación indignada llevándose violentamente una mano al pecho. Con la otra, recuperó la paja que bailaba en su jarra de cerveza y se la llevó a su boca para pegarle un buen sorbo. Se maldijo a sí mismo una vez más por tener que preocuparse de que, si llevaba aquél dorado líquido directamente a su boca, podía manchar su elegante media máscara por cubrirle esta peligrosamente cerca del labio superior. Oyó, a su lado, unos ininteligibles gruñidos que se perdían sobre el techo del bar agujereado especialmente para que surgiera por él la cabeza del gigantesco simio que allí se sentaba.

-¡Bien dicho, King!

Le brindó, a su derecha, un afligido Edward, aunque no pudiera chocar su jarra por las tijeras que tenía en lugar de manos con las que hubiera podido agarrarla. Todos los de la barra oyeron el fuerte sorbido que dio el animal con la larga paja de la cerveza que, acorde a su tamaño, descansaba entre sus peludas manos. Aquél sonido era molesto, pero era la mejor solución que habían encontrado para evitar los temblores que provocaba al dejar la enorme jarra después de cada trago. Edi quiso acompañarle en el trago, pero su nostalgia le hizo olvidarse de un pequeño detalle y cometió el error de, instintivamente, querer acercar su canuto.

-¡Maldita sea! Paco, me ha vuelto a pasar.

El camarero, solícito, sustituyó la paja que había quedado cortada en dos entre lo que servía de dedos al jardinero.

-No te preocupes Edi, que hay de sobra.

Al otro lado del pálido desmelenado con afilados miembros, el jorobado, sonriente y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de lo que era música en su cabeza, imitó el tintineo de su campanario.

-¡Demonios, Quasi! ¡¿Tú de quién estas enamorado, de esa Esmeralda o de tu iglesia?!

Se sorprendió, rozando la molestia, el alto y cosido hombre a su derecha.

-¡Cierto, amigo, Franki's tienes razón, aquí venimos a quejarnos de nuestras mujeres y/o a los buitres que las rondan!

Quiso dejar claro, con el ceño fruncido, Edward, remarcando esto dando varios golpes con la cuchilla, que le fuera la más equivalente a su dedo índice, sobre el enorme tablón de madera de cocina que Paco, precavidamente, le colocaba siempre frente a él en su trozo de barra para que pudiera hacer cosas como esa sin rallarla.

-Con todo lo que hemos compartido... -Se seguía quejando el enmascarado, sin dejar de tener la vista perdida.- Yo le enseñé a cantar, me personifiqué ante ella saliendo de mi escondite, le mostré mi oculto refugio... - Irguió la espalda que había estado dejando caer hacia delante, se dirigió a sus compañeros con las palmas abiertas hacia el cielo en gesto de asombro y exclamó con incredulidad.- ¡Y se va con ese oportunista y descarado sólo porque ahorco a un desgraciado! ¡¿No se da cuenta de que eso es sólo parte de mi trabajo?! ¡Debo cumplir mis amenazas, si no, no me tomarán en serio! ¡Que se enfade con el presuntuoso rubito que fue quien me provocó!

-Rubios...

Escupió el escultor, envolviéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Un gruñido, desde lo alto, pareció hacerle el eco en su propio idioma.

-¡Di que sí, Fanti! -Le apoyó, simpatizando completamente con él, el hombre por piezas al otro extremo del grupo de amigos. El fantasma, para mantener su reputación, se ahorraba el confesar que prefería mil veces cuando Christine le llamaba Ángel de la música, aunque fuera mucho más largo.- ¡Ellos son los que nos obligan a recurrir a esas medidas! Nos repudian desde que nos conocen de todas formas, pues ya, para eso, por lo menos le sacamos provecho.

-Multitudes enfurecidas...

Le interrumpió el peluquero, de nuevo con su tono de resentido reproche, y fue seguido por los gruñidos de los demás que le simpatizaban.

-Yo, hasta que no me puse en ese plan, no desistieron en fabricarme una novia. -De pronto, al monstruo de Frankenstein, su semblante se ensombreció, sus ojos enfurecidos pasaron a ser de tristeza ante el recuerdo que le sobrevino. Apoyó su cabeza en una mano cuyo codo, al que no siempre había estado unida, descansó sobre la barra.- Dios, cuanto la echo de menos, era tan perfecta...- se llevó la mano libre a los ojos a punto de echarse a llorar.- ¡Estaba hecha para mí!

Alcanzó sin requerir apenas el moverse, la paja de su cerveza y sorbió. Quasi, viendo esto, se inclinó hacia Edwards y le susurró con sospecha.

-¿Seguro que Franki's necesita la pajita porque no se le juntan los labios o es por comodidad?

Paco, mientras disimulaba pasando la bayeta por la barra, miró a todos con urgencia, haciendo que captaran en su mirada el ruego porque siguieran hablando de lo que fuera antes de que la creación del Doctor volviera a ponerse a cantar _I was made for loving you_ de _Kiss_ , como hacía siempre que recordaba a su amada. Desde luego, con la dedicación que mostraron al reunir todas sus partes, podrían haberle dado la misma importancia a sus cuerdas vocales y a un oído decente. Incluso el Fantasma había desistido de enseñarle nada. Volvieron a oír gruñidos sobre sus cabezas.

-Eso sí que es verdad, King. Al menos, nuestras respectivas, son de nuestra especie.

Reconoció el Fantasma el motivo porque el que podían compadecer a su peludo amigo más que a ellos mismos. Todos asintieron con aquél escaso consuelo.

-Al menos que Quasi no se lamente realmente por sus amadas campanas.

Suspiró el jardinero, poniendo los ojos en blanco haciendo juego con el resto del tono de su cara. El otro le miró con su único ojo servible y le negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Franki´s le señaló y le acusó con una mueca traviesa y en tono cantarín

-¡Has contestado muy rápido, así que mientes!

-¡Mirad! ¡¿Sabéis lo que os digo?! -Les habló, con renovada determinación, el Fantasma.- ¡Que ellas se lo pierden, unos hombres hechos y derechos como nosotros!

Todos asintieron contagiándose de aquél decidido espíritu, antes de sorber sus cervezas con sus pajitas. Quasi no era la excepción por culpa de su joroba, que no le permitía echar hacia atrás la cabeza.

-¡Exactamente, hechos!

Clamaron al mismo tiempo Franki's y Edward, recordando, quizás por inspiración del alcohol, su origen. Quasi hizo su observación con un tono completamente diferente, mientras agitaba la cabeza y las manos dudando.

-Bueno, eso de derechos...

-En fin, chicos, me voy.

Se comenzó a despedir el de la melena encrespada, apoyando, para levantarse, sus cuchillas sobre el tablón de madera, haciendo nuevamente buen uso de él.

-¿Tan pronto, Edi?

Se sorprendió Franki´s.

-Sí, es que tengo que ir a cortarle el pelo a Bestia, ya sabéis la faena que me da eso.

-¿Hoy? ¡Pero si no es luna llena!

Observó el fantasma, a sabiendas de que, desde que el bruto miembro del grupo había sabido que el pelo cortado las noches con la luna en todo su esplendor, crecía con más vigor y brillo, no había querido pasar por las tijeras ningún otro día.

-Ya, pero como quiere estar guapo para su boda y eso es antes...

Todos le dirigieron rápidamente sus atónitas miradas, incluso pudieron sentir cómo la cabeza del amigo King se inclinaba hacia él aunque estuviera fuera de sus vistas.

-¡¿Bestia, casarse?!

No creía poder haber oído bien Quasi, era el precio que tenía que pagar por su estrecha relación con sus adoradas campanas, demasiado ruidosas para que sus oídos continuaran sanos.

-Sí, con esa chica que captu...

-¡Eh, eh, eh!  
Fui interrumpido de inmediato por los demás, quienes le encararon como si acabara de soltar una blasfemia.

-¡Nosotros no secuestramos! Sólo somos insistentes al tomar a nuestras respectivas invitadas.

-Bueno, ¡como sea! La conocisteis la noche que a él le dio uno de esos ataques raros suyos de furia y Paco tuvo que llamarla para que viniera a llevárselo y así se salvara lo que pudiera del bar.

El asombro de la primera noticia fue nimio a comparación del que sintieron con esta nueva.

-¡¿Con Bella?!

A Franki's se le salió uno de los tornillos del cuello cuando no pudo evitar que escaparan de él aquellas incrédulas palabras con su voz más aguda por la impresión.

-¡Pues claro, maldita sea! -Volvió a inclinarse sobre la barra el enmascarado cuando rumió una explicación.- ¡Él al menos tiene un señor palacio lleno de lujos y repleto de sirvientes! ¡¿Y qué tenemos nosotros para ofrecer?! Tú, Franki's, no tienes ni dónde caerte muerto. Tú, Quasi, será muy bonito y espacioso tu hogar, pero con desquiciante ruido de las campanas cada hora... - A Quasi se le cortó la respiración cuando escuchó aquél sacrílego insulto.- … a ver quién aguanta eso más que tú. Tú, King, por muy rey que seas de tu isla, está por ahí, alejada de Dios... -El fantasma estiró un brazo e hizo un repetitivo gesto de lejanía hacía ningún lugar en concreto.- … tiene siempre mal tiempo y encima está llena de caníbales y bichos gigantes. Yo vivo en un sótano, y aunque me esfuerce en mantenerlo decente y decorado, y el río quede muy romántico con su barca, no tiene ni ventilación ni iluminación ninguna y hay humedades. Y tú, Edi, ese viejo castillo, con un jardín precioso, eso sí que es verdad y todo lo que tú quieras. -Asintió varias veces con la cabeza para demostrar que era sincero con aquello. -Pero esa casa cualquier día se te viene encima, te lo llevo diciendo mucho ya. ¡Mira cómo un techo ya se te calló en la cabeza!

Su amigo, simplemente, se encogió de hombros. Cualquier cosa que diferenciara su hogar de la colorida población que habitaba bajo su colina, le complacía.

-Bueno, yo también me iré, dentro de nada será y punto y tengo que dar la hora.

Se levantó también Quasi, siendo, tristemente, el único de los presentes que sentía que podía regresar a su hogar junto con su amor.

-¡Pero un momento! -Pidió la grave voz de Franki's. Todos le escucharon.- ¿Es que Bestia no nos invitó a su boda? O a lo único que importa de este acontecimiento, la despedida de soltero.

A Edi se le vio claramente apurado mientras miraba hacia todas partes menos a ninguno de los ojos que se posaban, expectantes, en él.

-Bueno... es que él piensa que no somos convenientes para invitar a un acto así porque somos algo... antisociales.

-¿¡Antisociales!?

Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, de nuevo perplejos, menos Quasi, que fue entonces cuando reaccionó, pero él suspirando y llevándose la mano al pecho con alivio.

-¡Ah, antisociales! Había entendido algo malo.

-¡La sociedad es anti nosotros!

Los defendió a ellos y a sí mismo el Fantasma, completamente indignado, sobre todo por la traición. Un ofendido gruñido se pronunció sobre sus cabezas.

-No creo que tenga mucha relevancia que seas un rey para que seas invitado a cualquier boda que se celebre más allá de tu perdida isla.

Se vio obligado a señalarle, Edi.

-¡Pues ahora, cuando lo veas, dile a Bestia... -Comenzó a amenazar Franki, señalándole fuera de sí con su dedo de mujer.- … que como no nos ha invitado, que no se sorprenda cuando nosotros no le avisemos para nuestra boda!

-No, no le digas eso. -Quiso evitar el Fantasma.- Con lo arrogante que es, seguro que se burla de nosotros diciendo que esa ocasión nunca se dará, que él es el único que tenía alguna opción.

-¡Ja! ¡Pues debería recordar que tengo el cerebro de un genio! -A Franki le brillaron sus mortecinos ojos mientras se ponía ahora el dedo sobre la costura de la sien.- ¡Me voy a hacer una novia a medida que no tendrá nada que envidiar a esa Bella! Ya he estado, incluso, pasándome por varias tumbas.

-¡Y yo voy a ir a por la mía! Me la llevaré, aunque sea a la fuerza, y una vez que se vea en mi guarida sin opción de escapar, enseguida se le pasará esta absurda pataleta y se dará cuenta de que por el que siente amor es por mí porque soy su ángel. ¡Aun si tengo que matar a su señorito pretendiente delante de sus narices para recordárselo!

Sentenció el Fantasma, dando un firme golpe con su puño en la barra. Se oyeron gruñidos igual de decididos sobre ellos.

-¡Claro, King, por supuesto que hay edificios más altos!

Le apoyó Franki.

-Bueno, yo mejor me voy...

Se escabulló del tema el jorobado, queriendo desentenderse de los descabellados, aunque llenos de buenas intenciones, planes de sus colegas. Sus campanas tenían razón, no debería visitar tanto aquél bar, estaba lleno de malas influencias.

-Pues tú, Quasi, con lo ágil que eres por esa catedral, deberías coger a tu chica y nadie te alcanzaría encaramándose por allí como tú. ¡Y encima tienes ahí mismo la iglesia!

No pudo escapar de que el Fantasma le hiciera aquella propuesta de plan. El gigante primate volvió a intervenir.

-Sí, King, no hace falta que le adviertas que tenga mucho cuidado de no caerse, el ver como quedaste tú ya nos infundió muchísimo respeto a las alturas. Aún no comprendo cómo lograste sobrevivir.

Observó Edi, asombrándose aún ahora cuando rememoraba el lamentable estado con el que lo habían encontrado aquel día, aunque milagrosamente bueno teniendo en cuenta la altura de su caída y su peso.

-Edi, más increíble es lo tuyo, que tuvieras a tu chica en tu castillo ¡y fueras tú quien le dijeras que se fuera!

Le reclamó Franki's.

-Completamente de acuerdo, bajo ninguna circunstancia a mí se me ocurriría algo semejante.

Afirmó, con total seguridad, el Fantasma, dispuesto a apostar por ello incluso su estimada figura del mono persa tocando los platillos si se lo hubieran propuesto.

-Bueno, en serio, chicos, me voy que si llego tarde ya conocéis a Bestia.

-Sí, yo también, que las campanas no se repican solas.

-Lo dices como si eso te pesara.

Se burló el hombre a piezas de su derecha, haciendo que todos se rieran.

-En fin, yo debería ir a controlar los ensayos de la obra de esta noche, esos inútiles que dirigen mi teatro dejan mucho que desear para confiarme en dejarlos hacer libremente.

Se levantó el enmascarado.

-Yo tengo que ir a ver como sigue aquella terminal de las manos preciosas.

Recordó Franki's, después de sorber con su paja el culo de la jarra. Oyeron un gruñido.

-Pues sí, King, no te quedes tú aquí sólo que es algo deprimente hacerlo en un bar.

Apoyó a su idea de irse, el jorobado, sin poder evitar tener cada vez más oscuros prejuicios a aquél lugar gracias a las críticas que hacían de él sus campanas. Edi llamó a Paco y agitó sus cuchillas a la altura de su coronilla haciendo silbar el aire y que el fantasma se tuviera que apartar para evitar el corte. El tabernero les trajo la cuenta entendiendo la esforzada imitación del ademan que servía para pedirla. Se despidieron en la puerta deseándose mutua suerte y se fue cada uno por su lado.


End file.
